La amiga de mi hija
by conductaerratica
Summary: - no, si empezamos no podremos parar. - pero ya empezamos...


''dios, estoy tan cansado que llegaré solo a dormir'' pienso mientras conduzco a mi casa, apenas son las 5 de la tarde pero me pasé el día en reuniones, ser dueño de una empresa no es tan fácil como pensaba. Siento el celular y lo pongo en altavoz.

\- Padre?- escucho la voz de mi hija Hinata.

\- Pasó algo?

\- No, o sea, estoy con una amiga, se puede quedar a dormir?

\- Claro- sonrío, Hinata tiene 16 años, la misma edad que tenía yo cuando su madre quedó embarazada, es la luz de mis ojos-, quieren que les lleve algo?

\- Helado de chocolate!- escucho una voz entusiasta.

\- Pues helado de chocolate será.

\- Gracias padre, nos vemos-me dice mi hija y corta.

Muchos me ven como alguien serio y frío, pero con mi hija soy otra persona, haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

Paso por la tienda y compro helado de chocolate y otras cosas. cuando llego a la casa siento risas en el patio, salgo y me encuentro a mi Hinata riendo sin parar mientras una chica morena y en bikini le cuenta una historia.

\- Hola, soy Neji- me acerco y le tiendo la mano.

\- Hola!- sonríe y me toma la mano-,me llamo Tenten.

\- Hola padre- siento el beso de mi hija en la mejilla.

\- Voy a descansar un rato antes de la cena, no coman tanto helado- me despedí y me fui a mi habitación.

Despierto sobresaltado por un movimiento de mi cama.

\- Donde estás?

Escuche la voz extraña, pero luego recordé a Tenten, me senté lentamente y la vi en cuclillas buscando algo en el piso, ella notó mi mirada y se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Disculpe Neji, es que se me cayó un arete y lo vi rodar hacia acá.

\- No importa, dónde está Hinata?

\- Tomando un baño-contestó rápidamente.

Me levanto y noto que ella se pone más roja y se da vuelta.

Me miro y ya sé por qué, estoy desnudo 'oh', pienso, me di un baño y me tiré en la cama completamente desnudo.

\- Lo siento- casi grito tapándome mis partes y girándome, siento que se cierra la puerta. Si a mi hija le pasara esto mataría al desgraciado. Suspiro.

Minutos después, salgo vestido dispuesto a pedirle unas disculpas a la amiga de Hinata. Me la encuentro bajando las escaleras.

\- Tenten, te debo unas discul...-empiezo pero me interrumpe.

\- Oh! No se preocupe, si no me hubiese metido sin permiso a su habitación esto no habría pasado-sonríe tímidamente, pero no me mira a la cara.

\- Segura?-le insisto.

\- Sípi- esta vez me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Ok.

…

Me despierta Hinata.

\- Padre, puedes ir a dejar a Tenten a su casa?- apenas abro los ojos sé que pasa algo.

\- Qué pasó?

\- No lo sé, la llamaron, algo les pasó a sus padres.

\- Ok.

Me visto rápidamente y me voy a mi carro, la espero en la entrada.

…..

Los padres de Tenten murieron en un accidente de auto, se quedó con su hermanastro Kiba, han pasado tres meses, pero algo en ella me inquieta, es tan fuerte, no he dejado de pensar en sus ojos castaños, dios, esto está mal.

Y peor está cuando Hinata me pide que vaya a buscar a su amiga a su casa, ya que me queda de camino, acepto como en todo lo que ella me pide.

Llego la casa de la morena y la llamo.

\- Voy saliendo!- y me corta.

La veo corriendo por la acera y cuando se sube me sonríe y me besa la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca, aunque no me quejo, hace semanas que agarró la costumbre de hacer eso y no me incomoda.

\- Cómo estás?- le pregunto y me doy cuenta por primera vez que su vestido es demasiado escotado, levanto una ceja y la miro.

\- Qué? Está bien!- me grita y se ríe.

\- No es muy escotado para tu edad?- le regaño y me mira con sus ojos castaños un poco enojados.

\- Ya no soy una niña- alega.

\- Pero tampoco una adulta.

\- Sé cuidarme sola- dice molesta mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

Echo a andar el automóvil y nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa.

\- Gracias por traerme- dice y se baja dando un portazo.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Hinata vestida para salir con un bolso y a su lado Tenten.

\- A dónde van?-le pregunto un poco molesto por no darme cuenta antes que el atuendo de Tenten era para una fiesta.

\- Es el cumpleaños de un amigo- me dice en voz baja Hinata.

\- Y no me habías dicho porque…

\- Sí te lo dije!-me reclama-después de pedirte que fueras a buscar a Tenten.

Y ahora lo recuerdo, cuando me pidió que fuera a buscar a la morena me quedé pensando en el primer día que la conocí y en el incidente que ocurrió, por eso no escuché lo que dijo después.

\- Oh, sí, claro- admito-, las llevo?

Subimos a mi auto y en cuanto llegamos Hinata se despide por la ventanilla con un beso y Tenten ni siquiera se gira. Espero un rato hasta que entren a la casa, pero un moreno alto abraza a Tenten y la levanta del suelo, ella se ríe cuando la deja en tierra y mirándome le da un beso como los que me da a mí, luego se voltea y sigue a Hinata.

Algo se mueve en mi interior molestándome.

Estúpida niña- digo para mí mismo y me voy a un bar, mañana es sábado así que puedo tomarme unas copas y descansar antes de pasar a buscar a las chicas, pero se me pasa la hora y los tragos, no alcanzo a descansar así que voy directamente a buscarlas. Cuando llego, Hinata me mira preocupada y toma la mano de su amiga que se está riendo.

hola padre- evita saludarme de beso, sé que ha bebido y Tenten se inclina para darme un beso susurrándome:

Hola guapo- y me besa la comisura de los labios.

Vamos amiga- escucho decir a Hinata.

Llegamos a casa y las chicas se van a la habitación, yo me sirvo otro trago y me voy a la mía, pasan los minutos y en lo único que pienso es en los labios de Tenten, esto está muy mal, es una niña, ''no, no lo es'' dice una voz en mi interior, es una adolescente que ha tenido que madurar muy rápido tras la muerte de su padre y su madrastra.

Necesito aire, agarro el vaso y salgo al patio, me sorprende encontrarme a Tenten de pie al lado dela piscina y me cuesta darme cuenta que está desnuda, se tira al agua y yo me acerco, abrumado por el alcohol la quedo mirando hasta que ella se da cuenta me sonríe y dice

hola guapo-sale de la piscina y camina hacia mí -, estoy algo borracha, pero no me arrepentiré de esto.

Y me besa, le devuelvo el beso, pone sus húmedos brazos en mi cuello, en mi cabello, me incita a seguir, la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra mi cuerpo, sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad la llevo a mi cuarto, cierro con llave, cuando me volteo a mirarla se tira a mis brazos para seguir besándome, me empuja hacia la cama, me siento y la veo agacharse mientras me desabrocha cada botón seguido de un beso en el pecho hasta que llega al último y me besa la peligrosa zona del vientre.

Tenten...- le susurro- para...paremos.- le ruego,

No quiero.

Se sienta abrazándome el torso con sus piernas, la beso y la brazo apretándola más contra mi pecho desnudo, siento su piel húmeda, sus senos, le beso el cuello y comienzo a bajar hasta agarrar con los dientes uno de sus pezones.

Ah..-gime, me encanta que gima.

La acuesto en la cama y sigo besándole los senos, mordiéndola, bajo por su estómago cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

No-digo-,no podemos.

Me separo y me recuesto a su lado respirando agitadamente.

ya no soy una niña- le escucho decir antes de que se siente arriba mío y me bese el cuello, bajando como baje yo hasta su vientre, desabrochándome los pantalones, levanta la mirada salvaje para encontrarla con la mía y que yo la vea mientras pasa la lengua por el boxer apretado que es la única barrera entre mi pene y su preciosa boca, me muerde y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

Tenten, por favor- le ruego-, detente, si empezamos no podremos parar.

pero ya empezamos, Neji- mi nombre dicho con tanta sensualidad me vuelve loco, con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de mí y comienzo a besarla, ella se abre de piernas incitándome a que haga de mis caricias algo más profundo y lo acepto, bajo mi mano y le toco el trasero, la pierna para luego encontrarme con su húmeda vagina, empiezo a dibujar círculos con mi dedo en su clítoris.

oh, Neji...

Agarra mi cabello justo en el momento en que tocan la puerta.


End file.
